


Gentle Worshiping

by lighterxx



Series: 2015 Fraxus Love Fest [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, but bottom laxus kind of?, for once, freed is god, im a bitch dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx
Summary: My oneshots are painfully short and cock blockingI remember this as a challenge too, but my memory sucks so it can be wrong lol





	Gentle Worshiping

**Author's Note:**

> My oneshots are painfully short and cock blocking
> 
> I remember this as a challenge too, but my memory sucks so it can be wrong lol

Laxus knows his boyfriend, okay? He knows he is shy in the bedroom, loyal between his friends, determined in battle grounds. He also knows he is self-conscious, in outside at least, because every time he touch his delightfully pink, soft nubs of his nipples, he gets delirious with pleasure, then get extremely embarrassed. 

But his _boyfriend_ , now tied him up to their bed, staring him intently, watching wake up. At first Laxus, didn’t get anything, he didn’t even understand. Then Freed bend over and whispered to his ear, “I prepared you Laxus, you didn’t even stir.”

He travelled with his hand over his muscles, pinching his nipples with the tips of his nails, and licks them to soothe them. Lexus jolts with every move, his eyes almost go behind the lids, feeling like getting devoured. When Freed touched his cock, he was already so hard, _so hard,_ it was hard to breath.

“You’re just gagging for it aren’t you, want me to bless you with my presence.” he licked a stripe up his neck, carefully avoiding his needy prick, just rubbing his belly.

Laxus wanted to talk, wanted to tell he loves him, give him hard, he _is_ really gagging for him, but he couldn’t even talk, not with the Freed’s furious eyes. It was so rare for him to do something like that, it was so rare, so unique, Laxus sometimes forgets he can take the reins too. He can feel himself getting harder and harder.

Freed’s lips brushed his ear, whispering sinful, dirty talk. Laxus shivered with what is going to happen.

Freed stopped, looked at him with thoughtful eyes, then whimpered, “You look delicious, I can eat you right up.” But he halted, stared him.

“But not right now. You don’t have any mission today, right?” Laxus breathed out a yes, “Great, then wait for the religious experience of being in the presence of your God. “ He smirked, and slid out of bed. Leaving him with a raging hard on, and an annoyed look on his face.

Laxus couldn’t help but muttering, “Isn’t that supposed to be _gentle_ worshipping?”


End file.
